Too Hard To Resist
by Disenchanting Smiles
Summary: Time for the preliminary round of the Chuunin exams. Only one thing, the only adults that actually show up are Kakashi and Iruka. Lots of pairings pop up. More summary inside.
1. Where Are They?

(( Summary: The genin are all ready for the next part of the Chunin exams. They get to the place they're supposed to go, but the hokage, Hayate and everyone else are running VERY late. The only adults that show up are Kakashi and Iruka. What happens when the the young genin are stuck in a room together for that long?

There are a lot of pairings in the fic, you can figure them out as the story goes along, but if you know anything about me, you know I love yaoi.

Warning: The story only gets more mature as it goes along. So if you'd have an issue don't read it.))

* * *

The genin were grouped in a large hall, looking expectantly at the front of the room. Most of them were starting to get very bored, and had collapsed onto the floor to relax. A blonde-haired boy with orbs of bright blue, Uzumaki Naruto, broke the rather lazy silence.

"This is driving me crazy," he yelled in a slightly obnoxious voice, "I thought they were supposed to be here when we got here!" He was speaking of the hokage, proctor, and supervising Ninja for the next round of the Chunin exams.

"Naruto shut up!" hissed a pink-haired girl with eyes of brilliant seafoam green, Haruna Sakura. She was the teammate of Naruto, therefore very used to dealing with his irritating loud-mouth habits by now.

The other genin glanced at the boy, some anoyed, others apathetic. But all realised he was just voicing what they were thinking. 'Where the hell was everyone and when would they be able to start?' The genin turned back to their lazy relaxation. Some of them thinking about leaving if they didn't show up soon.

Just then, the door to the large hall banged open and the young ninjas all turned to look, with excitement at they thought they might finally be starting. Their hopes were dashed when they saw who had opened the door. "Sorry I'm late, I-" he stopped dead in his tracks, losing the happy curve of his right eye, and not finishing his (most likely) lame excuse for his tardiness. The silver-haired man glanced at the genin, many of them sprawled on the floor, all of them looking at him rather blankly.

Then another man ran in behind him, his long brown hair pulled back into a ponytail. He also stopped and stared at the genin in the same fashion as the other man.

"Er, Kakashi, what's going on?" he said to the silver-haired man, looking into his one visible eye. The rest of his face was covered by a mask and a headband pulled low over his left sharingan eye.

"I was just wondering the same thing, Iruka." Kakashi answered.

"Kakashi-sensei! I'm so glad you're here!" Naruto bounded up to the two older ninja. "We;ve been here forever, but no one else is here!"

"They seem to be running late," came the answer of the copy-nin. 'Hey! That's supposed to be my job!' he sighed, glancing at the obviously bored kids before him,

"Well, there's no use sititing there waiting, you might as well run off and do whatever you like, as long as you don't leave the room."

At that the genin all split off into different parts of the room, mostly together by village. Naruto went and joined his teammates Sakura and the moody dark-haired Uchiha Sasuke. Who were with the other six rookie genin from the Village Hidden in the Leaves. They all promptly plopped down to the floor, knowing they'd be waiting quite a while.

Kakashi sighed, turning to Iruka. "All these young genin, stuck in a room together. If the other don't come soon, things will certainly get interesting."

* * *

(( Ridiculously short? Yes. But that just seemed to be the perfect place to stop. The next chapter is longer, and coming very very soon. I promise, I will have much longer chapters later on.)) 


	2. Things Get Interesting

((Okay so, the continuation of my last ridiculously short chapter. This chapter is when the couples start emerging, you should know who about half the couples will be by the end of this chapter. Warning: This is also the chapter where things start to get a bit more... adultish.

That's all I have to say! Enjoy!))

* * *

"I wonder how long they'll be." Sakura said with a grumble.

"I hope it's not too long, I mean, what are we supposed to eat?" Choji whimpered, rubbing his rather large belly.

"Oi! Shut up about food for once will you?" the blonde Ino yelled, smacking her teammate. She then turned to Sasuke, "As long as I have you Sasuke-kun, I'm sure everything will be alright." Ino clung onto his arm, he returned the favor with a look of disgust.

At this comment, Sakura smacked Ino upside the head, pushing her away from Sasuke. "Ino PIG!" Shikamaru, with his dark hair in a ponytail, eyed the two girls that were fighting." This is such a drag." he sighed, laying against the wall that the hidden leaf shinobi were gathered by. 'Can't any of these damn kids just get along.'

Shikamaru thought to himself as even more of the young ninja started fighting. They were fighting mroe out of boredom and pent-up energy than anythough though.

Only a few of the ninja were calm at the moment. The apathetic Uchiha, who rarely got worked up about anything. Hyuuga Neji, who was quite similar to Sasuke,

never got himself worked up. Rock Lee, who was sitting in the corner, his very bushy eyebrows furrowed, he look tense. The lazing Shikamaru, who simply thought everything was a drag. Shino, who was usually rather quiet, without reason or explanation. And Hyuuga Hinata, who was too quiet and shy to join in the yelling. She stood watching Naruto with adoring milky eyes, 'Naruto-kun.'

Sasuke watched Naruto yell at Kiba (Whom the blonde ninja had always had problems with) whose dog, Akamaru was perched atop his head, as usual. Then he glanced at the genin from the other villages, all of whom were much calmer than the yelling group next to him. His ebony eyes scanned the room, then rested on the rusty red head that certainly belonged to Gaara. Gaara, the one Sasuke was determined to defeat someday. Observing the Sand genin Sasuke saw that he had tasken off the gourd that he always wore on his back. He also noted that he seemed to be staring at Kankuro, another member of the Sand Village team.

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura said wrapping her arms around Sasuke, "Want to go somewhere a little more- private? To do a little, team bonding, you know?"

The girl looked at him with her seas of green.

"If it were really team-bonding you wanted, wouldn't Naruto be there too?" Sasuke answered coldly, attempting to shrug off the clinging kunoichi.

"Hmph." she said, going off to sulk near Lee, who brightened up quite a bit at the sight of the pink head next to him. 'Sakura-chan.'

The Hidden Leaf genin's fighting finally died down and they took a look at the thers that were in the hall with them. There were a few others from their village who had already taken and failed the test a few times. There was the rookie group from the mysterious Sound Village, Dosu, Zaku, and Tsuchi. Then last, sitting far from everyone else in a corner were the Sand Village genin ( Who they didn't know much about, except that they were powerful, very powerful), Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara. The group gaped at the latter two, Gaara seemed to be sitting on Kankuro, whose arm was wrapped around Gaara's waist.

"You guys know how disturbing that is, don't you?" Temari asked, looking in slight disgust at the two brothers.

Kankuro simply shrugged saying, "No one else is complaining." Then he noted the open-mouthed Leaf genin, "We could make them really stare."

He placed another arm around Gaara's waist, letting his hand grip lightly between the other boy's legs. Kankuro then started making gentle sucking motions and kisses on Gaara's neck. Gaara closed his eyes and moaned slightly, not wanting his brother to stop.

"Of all the teammates tog et that close I can't say I would have expected it to be those two." Sakura said. The group from the Hidden Leaf village thought the obvious

relationship between the two was strange. Though they didn't even know that the two were brothers.

"Would you mind getting closer to me, Sakura-chan?" came the soft question from Lee.

Sakura turned to look at him in disgust, then saw that he was staring calmly ahead. His round eyes weren't going rounder staring at her, they were about three-quarters open, and his overly large eyebrows were at ease. The girl almost found him attractive at that moment, and considered inching closer to him. 'Ah! No way! I

can't look at Lee like that... Or can I?' Inner Sakura raved. Against the yelling in her mind, Sakura crept closer to Lee, until her arm was brushing his.

Naruto, who (oddly enough) had been rather quiet for the past few minutes watched this. 'Sakura-chan! What are you doing with bushy-brow! Oh I can't believe this, she likes him more than me.' Sighing, the usually hyper-active boy plopped to the ground.

At that moment, Kiba walked over to Shikamaru, who was still laying against the wall. 'He looks so cute when he does that.' Kiba thought to himself, taking

Akamaru off of his head and letting the dog run off. The shaggy-haired boy sat next to Shikamaru, who glanced at him with one dark lazy eye. "Hm, I have a feeling they're not going to be here for a while." The lounging boy said.

Kiba answered, "Good time to take advantage of the lack of supervision eh?" he winked at the other boy.

Ino, who had been sitting with Choji sulking since Sakura smacked her off of Sasuke, let her eyes scan the group. Her blue orbs took in the sight of Lee and Sakura, who could not have been any closer unless Sakura sat on his lap. This caused her quite a bit of shock. 'Billboard Brow and Bushy-brow? Ewww.' Then her sight rested upon Kiba and Shikamaru, who were resting against each other, Kiba's arm around Shikamaru. Her blue eyes bulged as her lower jaw lost connection with her upper jaw, "Ah! What the hell is going on here?"

* * *

((Three pairings appear in this. Honestly, if you didn't figure out the Gaara/Kankuro pairing (I recently started liking the whole incestuous thing)... You must not have actually read this. Er, short yeah, but longer than the first one. And if it seems like I neglected Shino a bit it's because I forgot about him, and rememeberd him at the last minute so decided to give im a sentence. I promise he'll have a bit more later on. He's pretty cool... despite the bugs.)) 


	3. Of Kakashi and Iruka

((Woot woot for chapter three! This one starts getting even more interesting, when we take a look at what Kakashi and Iruka do while the genin pair themselves off. This is one of the first times I've really put detail into the uh, well you know scenes... So if it seems a bit awkward, it's because I'm still REALLY awkward with it. Give me a break, I'm working on it okay?

After the genin split off into separate parts of the room, kakashi and Iruka climbed up the stairs to the top level. Ready to watch the genin and make sure no fights broke out. They scanned the room to see where the diffetent genin were, finally resting their eyes upon the yelling genin from their own village. To two older men chuckled at the typical behavior of the kids. "I guess they haven't changed that much at all." Iruka said, looking specifically at Naruto, who was yelling his trademark, "Believe it!"

"No I guess they haven't. Sometimes I forget how young they really are." Kakashi mused, "On that mission to the Land of the Waves alone, my team strengthened

so much, it was easy to forget they're only kids." 'Hm, what's that they're all staring at?' The jounin followed the genin below him's gape to kankuro and Gaara.

"Er, should we stop them? I mean they shouldn't really be doing that..." Iruka trailed off at the look on Kakashi's face.

"No really, they're not fighting are they? No reason they shouldn't be able to show their affection." kakashi said, continuing to watch the pair. Gaara had just turned around, straddling Kankuro. They began to kiss passionately, battling tongues, Kankuro's hands resting on his brother's rear. Temari had walked away from the two.

"Honestly, can't they keep their hands off of each other for two seconds?" she said bitterly.

Iruka watched Kakashi's happy stare, 'He's actually enjoying that!' he grabbed Kakashi turning him away from the passionate pair. "Kakashi, could you be any more of a pervert? They're not one of your stupid books you know!" he snapped. The books he mentioned were of course Kakashi's Icha-Icha Paradise books, the porn he was always reading.

Kakashi stepped in a bit closer, looking down at the shorter man. "Yes, I could probably be more of a pervert." he smiled behind the dark blue mask, which did not

hide that he had very good looks, though it did hide everything else.

'Damn that mask!' Iruka thought to himself. 'I want to see his face for once, all of it.' He shook his head, trying to clear out the thoughts of what he wanted to do if Kakashi _did_ ever take off the mask.

"Something wrong, Iruka-chan?" Kakashi said, still wearing the smile behind the mask.

'Did he just call me Iruka-chan? Wow, he did.' the Chuunin smiled slightly, then noticed that Kakashi was gripping his waist with one arm. "No, nothing wrong. Wh-

What are you doing?" Iruka said, brown eyes widening at the feeling of Kakashi's other arm closing around his waist. 'This isn't really happening.' Iruka felt his face heat up, at the moment he was redder than Sakura's dress.

Kakashi laughed softly at the other man. "Kawaii," he said, causing Iruka to blush even deeper. Kakashi gripped his waist harder as he tried to pull away. Then the jounin took one hand off the Chuunin's waist, reaching it up to his own face as he turned and held Iruka against the wall. Kakashi first pulled off the headband, then the mask,

casting them aside and revealing his whole face to Iruka. The other man could not help but gasp and let his jaw dop open at the sight of the other man's gorgeous face.

"Am I really that ugly?" Kakashi asked uncertainly, he went to grab his mask but he was met by Iruka's hand. The man had stopped gaping and was now looking

at the finally maskless nin seriously.

"Kakashi-chan, you're gorgeous! Who would you hide your face all the time?" Iruka said, running his hand along the cheek of the other man. Taking in every detail that he'd been longning for so long to see.

Kakashi shrugeed, glancing quickly around with both dark and blood red sharingan eye. He tehn pressed his lips to Iruka's, savoring the softness. Then he stuck his tongue through Iruka's lips, his tongue meeting Iruka's. Their tongues battled, while Kakashi's arms pressed around Iruka's back, and he felt Iruka's do the same. Kakashi then moved down to Iruka's neck, kissing the skin above his shirt, and pressing his waist tighter to Iruka's. He felt Iruka's arousal against him, and heard the soft moan escape the other man's lips.

"Iruka-chan, I love you," Kakashi said as the two broke apart, still gripping each other, "I have for so long now, I just haven't been able to tell you. I want, I _need_ to be with you." he stared into Iruka's brown eyes, waiting for something, that the other felt the same way.

"K-Kakashi-chan, I-I feel the s-same way." Iruka bartely managed to stammer out, his eyes starting to shine with tears. The men closed their arms around each other, Iruka's head on Kakashi's chest. They stood embracing, forgetting all about the genin below them.

Sakura sat next to Lee, fighting herself in her mind. 'Just sitting next to him isn't enough. I want more!' but she retaliated to herself, 'But he's Lee! I mean, just look at those eyebrows.!' The part of her that wanted to be with Lee fought back yet again, 'I don't care! I like Lee-kun, I see that now.' she stopped, surprised with herself at calling him Lee-kun, even if it was only in her head. Lee-kun," Sakura said softly, mainly to herself but Lee still heard it, and he brightened up considerably.

"Hai Sakura-chan?" Lee inquired looking at her, thinking she was the most beautiful girl he'd ever met.

"On, nothing," she said, leaning into a more comfortable position against Lee. His eyes widened slightly at this, but then returned to the partly closed position they'd been in. He carefully slipped an arm around her, waiting for a reaction. Judging by the fact that she didn't attack him, she didn't mind. 'Is Sakura-chan finally mine? Is she finally returning my feelings?' Lee held Sakura close, as if afraid of her drifting away. The girl snuggled in closer, wrapping her arms around the boy. 'I'm so done with Sasuke, I could have had Lee-kun all along.'

Naruto sat a few yars away. glaring at the newly formed couple, glaring kunai at the bushy-browed genin. 'Lee you _teme_! Sakura-chan is supposed to be _mine_!' The blonde boy sighed and collapsed onto his back, "This is totally hopeless."

"Oh? What exactly is totally hopeless?" Naruto glared up to see a pair of ebony eyes and a smirk staring dwn at him.

"Shikamaru, do you like me?" Kiba asked the boy whose waist his arm was still wrapped around. It might have seemed like a stupid question, but Kiba wanted to know. He didn't want to like someone who didn't like him back.

The other genin stayed silent, but his eyes told that he was concentrating on something. 'I've never even thought about that. Yeah, I'm sitting here with him, but it never even occured to me that I like guys.' after about two minutes of contemplating he answered, in his usual lazy tone. "Yeah, I guess I do." He turned to face the other boy.

Kiba smiled, recievinga matching smile from Shikamaru. He reached to the other boy's mouth with his own, kissing gently at first. Then their tongues found each other, fighting, until a few minutes later the fight gave up. Kiba licked Shikamaru's neck gent;y, then again, savoring the sweetest thing he'd ever tasted, it was like nothing he'd ever tasted. The dog ninja licked the lazy ninja's neck a few more times, recieving a "Kiba" moaned form the other boy. He pushed Shikamaru to the ground, kissing and licking him, while feeling Shikamaru's knee between his legs. 'I think Shikamaru is my new favorite flavor.'

After walking away from her incestuous brothers, Temari collpased onto the floor a few yards away from the Hidden Leaf genin. She set the large fan that was her greatest weapon next to her. The blonde girl sighed in boredom, closing her eyes and not noticing the pink and blue-clad figure that sat down next to her. "You're Temari, from the Sand Village right?" Themari snapped up to look into the borwn eyes of Tenten.

"Yeah," she said, wondering what in the hell the girl could want.

"What's up with your teammates? They together?" The brown-haired girl asked, cocking her head to the continuing Gaara and Kankuro.

"They're not just my teammates, they're my brothers." Temari answered, "And I honestly don't know what _that's_ about." 'This girl's a cutie.' she thought to herself with a small smile.

Tenten, in the meantime, gaped at the fact that the passionate boys were brothers. 'No way, that's too wierd.' She shook her head, the two buns shaking slightly, and looked into Temari's eyes. 'Hm, she's sort of pretty.'

At the top level, Kakashi and Iruka had returned to watching the genin. Kakashi's mask and headband returned to his face, They glanced down at Kiba and Shikamaru, still kissing, Lee and Sakura, starting to kiss, and the two brothers, Kankuro and gaara, finally stopping. "Yes, things are definitely getting interesting."

((Woot! I told you they'd be getting longer as I go along. I brought in... two more pairings, and hinted at one. Er, no, yeah, maybe... I can't count. The fourth one shouldn't take long, I'm enjoying this fanfic WAY too much. Oh by the way, I'm taking requests for any two characters you may want to see have some sort of togetherness. I'm planning a chapter where I'll be able to bring in lots of them. Preferably GuyXGuy or GirlXGirl... or Older/Younger shinobi. Thanks!))


	4. The Couples Emerge!

((Woot! Another chapter! And you get to see the rest of the pairings I have planned... and they're all pretty obvious. I'm not hiding them subtly anymore. I really love reviews, and so far this hasn't gotten any. I don't care how horrible you think it is, please tell me.

**REMINDER**: Okay, so I'm still taking requests for any pairings you might want to see. I mean, just if you want them to kiss or something, not actually be together.

**WARNING:** Okay, I'm putting a warning, I probably won't do this except for this once. yaoi people. Guys with guys, however you should already know that if you've been reading up to this point. Enjoy!))

Naruto glared up at the eyes of Uchiha Sasuke, his own blue eyes sending stares that showed he wished Sasuke would drop dead on the spot. "I don't remember telling you it was any of your business, teme." the boy said, geting to his feet. He was willing to fight Sasuke, though the dark-haired boy looked like he had no intention to do so.

Sasuke smirked, a typical look for him, and it typically pissed Naruto off. "I always seem to be able to touch a nerve with you." he said, still staring Naruto in the

eye, "Doesn't take much does it dobe?"

Naruto's glare deepened as he yelled, "You have no effect on me! I'm just mad because I hate you, just looking at you drives me insane!" the blonde lied through his teeth, even if he didn't realise it.

"Don't kid yourself dobe, you know that's not true," Sasuke said, closing in slightly on the other boy, "Well, exept for that part about how just looking at me drives you insane, because I'm sure that's true." he looked at the blonde's shocked and angry reaction, it was too easy. Sasuke took another step closer to Naruto, letting his left hand softly grasp Naruto's side in a rather sensual way. "Whether you want to admit it or not, you long for me more than anything. If you're afraid of saying anything because you don't think I feel the same way, you have nothing to fear, because I do." he contnued on, no longer knowing where his words were coming from, just speaking them through the smirk that still rested on his beautiful face. Not to mention hitting the nail of Naruto's feelings for him dead on.

"Sasue, what the hell?" Naruto began, before he felt Sasuke's touch on his back. The brilliant cerulean eyes gazed inquisitorially at the slowly advancing boy. 'This

must be a genjutsu, a really well-done one, I can't see through it. This looks and feels like the real Sasuke.' He let his eyes travel the room attempting to figure out whose jutsu this was. When he saw everyone wrapped up in their own conversations, or, in a few cases, tongue fights, a look of dawning appeared on the innocent face. This _was_

the real Sasuke.

"Search all you want, but I'm real. And I mean everything I'm saying to you right now." Sasuke said, realising what the other boy's frantic searches were for. He leaned in closer, wanting to feel Naruto's lips against his, wanting to have the taste of the other shinobi lingering in his mouth. But as he was leaning in, Naruto quicly turned his head down, the spiky golden hair shadowing the beautiful eyes, hiding them from the thirsting view of Sasuke. The Uchiha stepped back, dropping his arms to his side. The wanted to have Naruto more than anything. True, he was acting on a mere hope that the boy returned his feelings, but the hope was all he had, and it was strong. Maybe Sasuke was wrong though, maybe Naruto didn't like him in return. Hands in pockets, he turned and walked away, not noticing the silent plea for him to stay.

Kiba and Shikamaru broke apart, panting heavily. Kiba's eyes searched over the other boy's whole person, finally settling his orbs upon the erection showing through his pants. He smirked slightly, realising that he was suffering from the same problem. Shikamaru knew exactly what Kiba was staring at, and it made him uncomfortable, a dep red blush spreading across his cheeksm but he didn't bother to hide it from the other boy. He sort of liked the hungry look he was recieving from the Dog ninja. Although, it kind of made him feel like he was a particularly good-looking bone, cringe, bad choice of words.

"Hm, troublesome," Shikamaru said, glancing down at Little Kiba. He said it in less of a lazy voice, and more of a 'Sex me right now,' voice. Kiba laughed, partly out of embarassment, but also at the sight of hickies all over Shikamaru's totally uncovered neck. He was pretty sure he had a couple too, but with his hood up all the time no one would be able to see. Shikamaru frowned, realising he was being laughed at, "What's so funny?"

"Your neck," Kiba recovered, letting a small smirk fall on his lips, "You have like, six hickies." the boy knew it was his fault, but he still found it funny.

"What?" Shikamaru said blankly. He reached hs fingers up to his neck, 'Ow.' "Damn it Kiba! Why the hell'd you have to do that? Now everybody is gonna see and know." he grubled, his voice had somehow turned back to it's laziness in his anger. And both the boy's little problems had softened.

Kiba couldn't help it, he had taken a liking to Shikamaru's neck, even now he was restraining himself from attacking it again. God it just looked so good. He shook himself from his distracting (not to mention perverted) thoughts of the lazy ninja's neck. "For one thing, what just happened, it happened in front of everyone, so they already know. And I couldn't help it, you're just too..." he trailed off, a little embarassed at what he'd been about to say.

"I'm a little too what?" Shikamaru said with a raised eyebrow. He wanted payback for being all marked-up by the other boy.

Kiba answered reluctantly, "Too damn tempting," he looked at the wide-eyed boy. Without warning he knocked the lazy ninja back to the ground, pressing their mouths together. Shikamaru took over licking this time, first licking Kiba's bottom lip, then sucking it, getting a soft moan from Kiba. He stopped for a moment, pulling away from Kiba who whimpered pathetically in protest. 'He really looks like a little puppy when he does that,' the dark-haired boy thought to himself, 'In a ridiculously hot way.' "Come on, over here," Shikamaru said, pulling him over to a slightly more private place under the stairs. He returned to Kiba, attacking his neck, then unzipping the boy's jacket and kissing and licking down his toned chest. At this point he had somehow managed to switch aound their positions, so he was kneeling over Kiba. He used his hands to hold himself up, while sliding his tongue on the other boy's nipple, feeling it harden.

The dog ninja, meanwhile, had his hands up Shikamaru's shirt. Feeling the firm muscle under his roaming fingers turned him on even more. And made him very upset with that damned shirt. (Covering up what he wanted, how dare it?) He let another moan escape his lips, this one slightly louder than the last. Shikamaru heard it and smiled slightly, slipping off his own shirt. He knew they needed to stop soon, but he was enjoying it way too much. They returned to their lustful battle of tongues, making their lips even more sore than they already were. Finally, the boys let their lips part, Shikamaru rolling off of Kiba to lay beside him. Both of the boy's lips were sort of swollen, Kiba's even more so after Shikamaru's sucking session. The boys both pulled their shirts back on (Kiba's had _magically_ came all the way off at some point.) Kiba thinking, 'Yeah, definitely my favorite flavor.'

TenTen felt a little odd under the stare of Temari. True, she was staring back, but all the sand shinobi were just so menacing, could she be blamed? The two kunoichi had been staring in silence for quite a while now. Both knew they were feeling something, and both knew they didn't want to feel it. "You know," Temari broke the silence, "If you're really that afraid of me, you're allowed to leave."

TenTen glared in challenge, "I'm not afraid of you." she said, which was true, she wasn't afraid per say. She just wished those damn butterslies would get out of her stomach. "I just-" but she was very rudely interrupted by Temari's mouth, which seemed to have decided to make a surprise attack on her own mouth. The brown-haired girl pulled away from the other girl. 'If that wasn't an invasion of personal space I don't know what is.' she thought, 'I mean seriously, I have kunai and shurikens right here!I could totally kick her ass for that.' but she knew she wouldn't, truth be told, she had actually liked that. "What the-" she began, but was once again interrupted by a mouth, which was shortly followed by a tongue. 'Damn, she could have at least let me finish talking.'

The Sound Villagers had so far been siting alone in silence. Seriously though, how long can you sit in silence when you're surrounded by raging hormones? Zaku answered that question. "This is driving me insane, just sitting here doing nothing." he said, he had both arms tied up in casts (Having had them previously broken by the sulking Uchiha) or else he probably would have smacked the boy next to him, Dosu to make someone talk, or at least _move_.

"Oh? And what exactly are we supposed to do?" Dosu asked, he was getting rather impatient too. Couldn't the damn proctor hurry the heck up?

"Well, you could start with taking that crap off your face." Zaku answered, speaking of the bandages, he grinned mischievously at the other boy.

Dosu groaned, he had already been asked that quite a few times in the Forest of Death by the spiky-haired boy. At first he hadn't understood why, upon asking he found out it was because Zaku wanted to play a nice game of tonsil hockey. He couldn't say he didn't find the other boy attractive, but he also couldn't admit he liked his teammate.

"Dosu, I'm sick of waiting. You told me the only reason you won't is because I'm your teammate. But I don't care, I'll get what I want anyway," he finished in a whisper, leaning into Dosu and met his the boy's lips in a kiss, nothing passionate, but that was hard to do considering one face was covered, and one pair of arms couldnt move.

All that time Tsuchi, the kunoichi in their team, ignored them. She had taken to entertaining herself by watching one of the Hidden Leaf genin. She didn't know why, but she sort of liked him, though she didn't know his name. She knew him as 'The hottie with the dark sunglasses.'

((YOSH! My first real make-out scene. Can you guys tell me if it seemed like a ten-year-old wrote it? (Meaning, if it seemed like they knew nothing about the subject... and it sucked. I didn't even realise I was making it that detailed. This whole chapter was basically word vomit... well most of my writing is. Especially the SasuNaru part... That just sort of came without me thiking about it.

I'm sorry if the ending seemed rushed, at that point I wanted to get the chapter done. I write it in a notebook by hand, so I still had to type it up. And I feel guilty about not updating my other one... so I had to do this one.

Okay, so 'The hottie with the dark sunglasses' is Shino... which should be pretty obvious. Don't know where that came from though hehe... Not like I'd ever call him that. Hehe... -nervous face-

Next: Gaara and Kankuro have been so neglected... Time to give them some brotherly love time! (Brotherly love the next level -grin-) Also, more SasuNaru, because GaaraKankuro alone won't be angsty enough. -hinthint-))


	5. Brother and Teammate Love

((Alright! Another chapter! I hadto forece myself to finish typing this up. I wouldn't let myself do anything else. Be proud, it wasn't easy. There's a couple odd things in this chapter, mostly in the way of OOCness, I will explain more in an Author's Not at the end of the chapter.  
I need to thank Fastforward for the positive reviews on this. I hadn't gotten any reviews and this was starting to feel pretty pointless. She's amazing and it feels good to get some recognition from her.  
Enjoy the chappy!))

* * *

Sitting alone and silent were Gaara and Kankurou. Gaara's brilliant aquamarine eyes stared blankly ahead, emotionless. He looked much more like Sabaku no Gaara than he had a moment ago, his brother couldn't help but notice the sudden change in attitude. "Something wrong Gaara?" he asked, looking at the back of the red head.

"No," he answered simply, his voice as masked as his face. The boy figured Kankurou wouldn't push it, he knew Gaara too well.

Alas, he was wrong. "Liar. I know damn well something's bothering you. No matter how good you may be at hiding it." He continued to stare at the back of the other boy's head, hoping he would soon see the black-rimmed eyes looking back at him. There's no use getting your hopes up.

"Don't push it Kankurou. When did you start caring anyway?"

Kankurou frowned slightly at this, getting up to sit across from his brother. "Hm, no idea. Just did I guess." He continued to stare into the blank eyes.

"Do you hate me?" Gaara asked, keeping his eyes empty, but his voice betrayed him showing a hint of sadness.

"Nani? Why would I hate you?

"Everyone else seems to hate me."

"That's because they don't get it, they're stupid fucks. Gaara if I hated you, the last thing I ever would have done is kissed you."

"If you tell anyone I said this, I will kill you, very slowly." Gaara looked at his brother, the glare saying that threat was very real and very serious. "But I don't want everyone to hate me. I never wanted my life to be this horrible."

Kankurou watched in wonder as the stone-faced Sabaku no Gaara's mask crumbled before his eyes. A mixture of anger, sadness, and love appeared as shining tears in the black-rimmed eyes. His body shook slightly as he tried to hold back the emotions pouring out of him. Emotions he'd probably been holding for God knows how long. Why he was losing it now, in the middle of the Chuunin exams, he didn't understand. He just knew it only made him feel worse.

"Gaara," Kankurou said, his face softening into a frown. "Not everyone hates you, I don't, Temari doesn't." Well, to tell the truth he was pretty sure Temari wasn't too fond of him, but he wasn't about to to tell the already crying boy that. Kankurou took Gaara in his arms, allowing the boy to bury his face into his shoulder. 'I don't know what to do, Gaara hasn't been like this in years.'

Gaara's breakdown faded away, he pulled slightly away from Kankurou, blinking the last few tears from his aqua orbs, the shine making them look like a crystal clear pool, or lake. 'What the hell is wrong with me?' he thought, entirely unable to answer his own question. He then scanned the room, checking for anyone that may have seen. Luckily, most of the others had made a point not to watch the two on fear of them losing their clothes next. And the few perverts that had been watching it (Including a certain masked Jounin) had lost interest when the two had broke apart. "Don't ever tell anyone what just happened." Gaara said with the same I-will-kill-you glare. It was his specialty.

Instead of replying with a simple "I won't," like most people would have done, Kankurou busied his mouth with something a little less tedious, like clamping onto Gaara. He kissed and sucked the pale smooth skin of the redhead's neck with eagerness and hunger, he couldn't help it. Maybe he was distracting himself from what just happened, maybe he was distracting Gaara. Or maybe his hormones were raging and the boy had just become too tempting. Whatever the reason, he was not going to detach himself from gaara until he had to remove that bothersome shirt. He then continued the attack on Gaara's firm chest, certainly not recieving any objections from the other boy.

* * *

Sakura has been watching the couples progress around her with mild interest. She noticed that everyone seemed to be getting caught up in the heat of the moment, and forgetting they were in a hall full of people. 'I really don't care,' Inner Sakura stated, "But if any of them start to have sex where we can see, my kunai will so be thrown at them. Shannaro!' She then returned to looking at Lee's face, or rather a very specific spot on his face, his lips. The girl had no idea why they looked so tempting, they were sort of dry and cracked. She just knew she couldn't resist what her body was telling her any longer.

"Lee-kun," she said softly, he turned to look at her. The kunoichi reached up to brush his lips with her own. Any doubt she had that she should be with Lee dissapeared in that one simple action. Looking at the surprised expression on his face for a moment, she reached again. This time he caught her lips, deepening the kiss. He gently licked her bottom lip, and she granted him entrance. Allowing his tongue to explore the cave of her mouth. Then their tongues met gently, and they broke apart after a moment. Smiling, Sakura curled up between Lee's legs, relaxing into him.

* * *

Naruto was sitting alone, glaring at his knees. He couldn't pretend he hadn't wanted to hear all that from Sasuke, it was just scary. 'We're teammates, we've hated each other until now haven't we? Or maybe I'd never noticed how I feel about him, but always did anyway. I sort of want to be with him, but, what would happen?' The more he fought with himself the more he realised what he really wanted, Sasuke. That bastard Uchiha that he couldn't stand, he wnated him, and he wanted him bad. He searched the room to find that bastard Uchiha to find him sulking, in other words, being Sasuke. Sighing the blonde stood up walking slowly to Sasuke.

Sasuke noticed this, and as Naruto walked closer he _really_ tried to resist, he did. He failed miserably, as a moment later he found his arms wrapped around Naruto (Knocking the blonde genin over in the process.) and his mouth clamped tightly onto Naruto's. 'He tripped, I didn't want him to fall and get hurt, so I caught him.' He lied to himself, Naruto certainly hadn't tripped. Another voice retaliated to his thoughts, 'Yes that would explain why your tongue is currently down his throat, wouldn't it?' He continued trying to justify himself to, well himself, 'I opened my mouth to say something, but somehow managed to lose my own balance.' The annoying voice retorted, 'Liar. You're molesting Naruto in front of a ton of people. Molestor!' The other voice sounded taunting on that last word.

As that thought came into his mind he stopped his passionate kissing, leaving Naruto panting. There was no way no one else had noticed his molestation of the other boy. 'Damn! That was stupid, what the hell did I do that for?' It seemed he hadn't even noticed that the other boy had been returning the kiss. He also didn't seem to notice that he was still the only thing keeping Naruto from experiencing the force of gravity, so he let go, still angry with himself.

"Ow! Dammit Sasuke-teme!" Naruto yelled from the ground, alerting Sasuke from his thoughts. "What the hell'd you have to go and do that for?"

"Uh, gomen," Sasuke said, about to help Naruto up, but he "fell" and ended up sort of kind of straddling the blonde.

"Hm, figures you end up on top." Naruto said with a grin. Sasuke blinked then grinned as he realised what a perverted thing the other boy had just said.

"Well yeah, you're uke," Sasuke said with a smirk. That didn't last long as he was punched very hard, causing him to fly off the blonde.

"Don't call me that! You're such a jerk! I can't believe I thought I could actually like you, I-" but he was abruptly cut off.

"Wait, you like me?" Sasuke said, staying calm. But if he weren't who he was, you can bet he'd be doing a little happy dance right about now.

"Well, yeah, but I won't if you keep being such a bastard," Naruto glared, "That's no way to get a guy Sasuke."

Sasuke barely registered the last part, he'd heard "Well, yeah." and could feel his heart beating right out of his chest. He couldn't really be blamed for taking Naruto into his arms now, could he? 'Naruto likes me,' his normal voice thoughy, and luckily the annoying voice had no way to retaliate. So he allowed his thoughts to stray onto Naruto's mouth. And his lips must have liked where his mind was going because they soon followed. He was amazed by how good Naruto tasted, which he couldn't help but notice was a little like ramen. Reluctantly, he let his lips part from Naruto's. Sasuke took in the tanned face, feeling like he was seeing it for the first time. Obviously he'd known before that Naruto was attractive, but now he realised the blue-eyed blonde was totally irresistible! Maybe there was a difference between being able to look but not touch, and being able to stare and have.

"Awww, look at the lovebirds." Ino said, popping up next to them. "Naruto, I should be mad at you for this, but you two just too _cute_ together."

The two boys groaned as Ino yelled Sakura over, who left Lee with a quick kiss. "Forehead, why didn't you tell me about these two?"

"What are you talking about, Ino-pig?" Sakura said, frowning slightly as she took in the arm Sasuke still had wrapped around Naruto

"You know, that they're together."

"WHAT?!" Sakura yelled as loudly as anyone could possibly ever yell, causing two two boys to wince. "Since when are they together?"

"Well, we're not really together..." Sasuke began.

"We're not?" Naruto asked with a pouty frown.

"Do you want to be?"

"I... Guess I sort of do."

"Then we're together," Sasuke said, pecking a smiling Naruto lightly on his whiskered cheek.

* * *

"I'm bored!" Kiba stated loudly. The Leaf genin had regrouped, couples sitting with each other, and Temari was in the mix, one arm wrapped around Tenten. Kiba looked at Shikamaru pleadingly, who lazily half shook hid head. When boredom had taken the Dog Ninja he'd hoped to go off with the Lazu Ninja. But he'd blatantly refused stating that he was "Too tired." and "In pain." Of course "Too troublesome" had made it's way into the mix.

"I know what we could do," Ino said grinning. All heads turned in her direction. She winked, "Anybody up for a game of Truth or Dare?"

* * *

((I'll get right to the explanations. Gaara: Yeah, he's really OOC in this chapter. Gaara, crying? What the hell? But, it's just because he had a mental breakdown, it happens to the best of us. I myself. recently had a bit of a breakdown where I almost passed out, very odd, didn't like it. Yeah, so... I feel like sometimes people forget that Gaara isn't necessarily an unfeeling demon (from what I know) it's more like, that's what he told himself, he was unfeeling, couldn't be loved, couldn't love. He's perfectly capable of a breakdown.  
Sakura: I won't have her and Lee jumping down each other's throats anytime soon. I like th idea of them being slow, plus I'm using all my make-out-scene writing energy on my GuyXGuy pairings... Not that big on Hetpairings, just have a soft spot for Saku/Lee.  
SasuNaru: Because this is the best pairing ever and I applaud the forst person to promote this pairing! You may say it happened a little fast, but I'm rather proud of myself for not having Sasuke flat out molest Naruto in chapter 1! And the whole uke thing, totally a conversation I can picture those two having.

Twas short yeah. But the next chapter will be VERY long to make up for it! What to expect: More yaoi goodness! A couple cat fights (Or at least one) And lots and lots of pervy Kashi-kun.))


	6. Shinobi Truth or Dare

Kin had been watching Shino basically the entire time.(1) Finally, the dark-haired girl decided 'The hottie with the dark glasses' probably had a name, and she wanted to know it. Rather nervously she walked over to him. Gaining curious glances from many of the Leaf genin she took a deep breath and said, "Hi." She could feel ehr cheeks going pink.

Shino looked at her quizically, (or we can assume he did. Dark sunglasses.) as if to say, "Why are you here?" He didn't note the blush.

Tenten however, did. "Hey Shino, I think she likes you." She and Temari giggled as if they were all-knowing and hadn't gotten together less than an hour ago.

Kin bit her lip nervously, hoping for a reply. As long as it wasn't something along the lines of, "I hate you, you ugly whore. Go die." Yet, there was no denying that Shino looked interested. Very interested in fact, as his eyes darted down to her chest. "Uh, hi." he answered, entirely unsure of how to deal with humans of the female type. His teammate was Hinata, the shy, quiet Kunoichi. The two stood there for another very awkward moment before Tenten took pity and stepped in to help.

"Hey, Kin right?" Tenten said, "We're about to play a ga,e of Truth or Dare, care to join? You can have your temmates join too."

Kin agreed, and went tog et Dosu and Zaku. Shino looked at the brunette before him, "What was that about?"

"You want to get to know her better. You were totally checking her out. Can't say I blame you, she was sort of hot." She was smacked upside the head, the knowing grin not leaving her face.(2)

Meanwhile, Ino and Sakura were fighting over the content of the Truth or Dare game.

"Dirty!"Ino yelled.

"No way, it has to be regular!" Sakura retorted. They were fighting about whether it should be dirty Truth or Dare, or normal. Dirty of course, being the version where you kiss, grind and do all other sorts of sexual type things.(3)

"Ugh, the regular version is _soo _boring. Things get interesting in dirty." Ino smirked.

Kakashi and Iruka had been walking down the stairs to stop the fight, but upon hearing Ino say the word 'dirty', Kakashi was there in a flash. "What seems to be the problem here ladies?" he asked in his normally cheerful voice.

"Well, we're going to play Truth or Dare. I think we should play normal, but Ino-pig wants to play dirty. That's obviously not appropriate here." sakura said matter-of-factly, crossig her arms.

Kakashi contemplated this for a moment, his perverted little wheels turning.(4) "Well there's obviously only one option here," he said seriously, "It's no fun unless it's dirty!" The pervert in his mind patted him on the back.

Sakura sighed, Iruka came up and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Sakura, for future reference," he stated, "Never ask the man who spends all of his time reading porn whether something should be dirty or not.

A few moments later, the genin (including Sand and Sound villagers) were sitting in a circle. The Chuunin and the Jounin also in the circle (like Kakashi would pass up a chance to watch people doing all sorts of dirty things.)

"Alright," Ino said, "This was _my_ idea so I get to start." she scanned the circle. "On second thought, maybe we should go around the circle with names first. I'm Ino."

"Chouji."

"Shikamaru."

"H-Hinata."

"Neji."

"Tenten."

"Temari."

"Kankuro."

"Gaara." A collective shudder of fear.

"Dosu."

"Zaku."

"Kin."

"Shino."

"Lee! In all my youth!" A collective rolling of eyes.

"Sakura."

"Sasuke."

"Naruto." There was hardly any need for the last three to introduce themselves. Everyone had already met them, and weren't about to forget them.

"Kakashi."

"Iruka." No one questioned the two men's presence. They weren't about to complain about a couple of hot older men joining their game of Truth or Dare.

"Alright, time to start." Ino's blue orbs scanned the circle for her first victim, a smirk appeared on her face. "Gaara, truth or dare?"

"Dare" Like hell was Gaara going to pick truth.

"I dare _you _to kiss Iruka-sensei."

Quite a few pairs of eyebrows rose at this. Did she just pick the most random pair she could? Gaara stood up and crossed the circle, ignoring the kunai being glared at him by Kakashi. He leaned down to Iruka, and promptly shoved his tongue down the man's throat.(5) Iruka's eyes widened in shock before he returned the kiss. A moment passed, "You're allowed to stop now." came a bitter remark from the masked Jounin. Gaara returnedto his place next to Kankuro. Leaving Iruka very embarassed, with Kakashi holding him very tightly in one arm.

"Your turn Gaara." Ino said dazed. That kiss was _hot_!

"Hm. Hyuuga." His gaze was unmistakably on Neji, "Truth or dare?"

"Dare," he said blankly.

"Kiss Haruno."

Neji stood up and went over to Sakura. He gently grazed her lips, only to have Gaara say, "Not what I meant Hyuuga." Neji took the hint and reached in again, deepening it and putting in some tongue. He then turned and sat back down. Lee was _fuming_. He already considered Neji a rival, and now he kissed _his_ Sakura-chan. He must have had a freaking deathwish, because Lee was ready to kill the bastard, but he refrained.

"Sakura, truth or dare?" Neji asked.

"Uh, dare." Sakrua answered.

"It's simple, mark Lee."

Sakura didn't fight, and she kenw what he meant by mark. Turning to Lee she put her mouth to his neck, sucking hard. Once satisfied it would leave a good mark, she pulled back to admire her work. Oh yes, it was an excellent hickey. Lee forgot his anger immediately.

"My turn!" Sakura said cheerfully, "Kakashi-sensei, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Kakashi answered. If he said truth he just knew he'd be asked about the mask.

"Okay, I dare you to kiss Sasuke. And I mean jump him good." Sakura smirked, she'd get Sasuke back for turning her down so many times.

Sasuke turned sharply to her, "What?" But Kakashi was already there. He'd headed over with a little too much enthusiasm, and he was only one person away from the boy. He softly muttered, "Close your eye." before pulling down his mask and attacking the boy. They both fell to the ground, Kakashi kissing the boy with pure hunger. Then he ran his tongue down Sasuke's neck, pulling down the hgih colloar of the shirt. He stopped at one point, he could see the curse mark, causing him to pause for a split second. He quickly got past it, lightly biting the spot on the pale neck below him. The Jounin then sucked it for a moment. Sasuke let out a moan, very much against his will. Kakashi decided that was good enough, and put his mask back over his face before pulling back.

Sasuke sat back up, to find a snickering Naruto. "That's some hickey you got there Sasuke, the blonde laughed, soon joined by a few others.

"That was one of the hottest things I've ever seen!" Ino shreaked.

Sasuke answered with a death glare. At this point Kakashi was picking out someone else. "Shikamaru, truth or dare?"

"Troublesome... But dare." The lazy nin answered.

"I dare you to grind Naruto." Kakashi said, his visible eye an upturned 'u'. Ignoring the yell from Naruto.

Shikamaru sighed and went over to Naruto. Straddling the other boy, he began to grind his groin against the other, He did this until he felt the other boy becoming hard beneath him, and felt his own blood rushing downward. Naruto was blushing furiously, Sasuke smirked. "You really are too easy, dobe." he kissed the tan (with a smear of red) cheek.

"Shut up teme!" Naruto yelled, blushing an even deeper red.

"You two are so troublesome." Shikamaru said, reutrning to his spot on the floor by Kiba. Immediately the dog ninja's arm wrapped around him, glancing voer he saw the very jealous look on the boy's face. He turned his attention back to the circle. "Shino, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Came his reply. Everyone had picked dare so far.

Shikamaru wracked his brain for a moment, he had a person picked out, he just had to think of something. "I dare you to feel up Zaku." He said lazily.

"Define feel up." Shino obviously knew what it mean but he wanted to know how far he had to go.

"Put your hands down his pants and up his shirt, just feel him up!" Kiba said.

Shino walked over and sat before Zaku. Bracing himself he slowly ran his hands under the boy's shirt, moving his splayed hands slowly up the muscled torso of the Sound villager. When he reached the boy's nipples he played with each one until he felt them become pert under his fingers. He then slipped his hands downward under the waistline of his pants. He gently rubbed the other boy's cock, noting it was quite large, and slowly rubbed a little harder. Zaku let out a soft groan and Shino felt the erection form. Figuring that was enough to fulfill the dware he took his place in the circle.

"You just felt up my teammate." Kin said.

"It was a dare." He answered smoothly.

"You didn't look like you minded. Are you gay?" she looked at him, biting her lip. Fearing to hear the word 'yes'.

"No, I'm just not close-minded."

"Right, well, it's your turn."

"Temari, truth or dare?" Shino asked the Sand Village Kunoichi.

"Dare," she said smirking. At this point people were wondering if they should even bother with the 'truth' option. As Shinobi, doing the dares was far more comfortable than telling (gasp) the truth.

Shino thought for a moment, he couldn't think of anything original. People seriously needed to start picking truth. "Kiss Tenten."

Temari thought that was pretty simple, considering she'd already doen just that three times that day. She shrugged and elaned into Tenten, they engaged in a battle of tongues, stopping when Temari won. The blonde wasted no time, in picking her next victim. "Haruno, truth or dare?"(6)

Sakura was startled at this, but replied nonetheless. "Dare, of course."

"Strip." She said after exchanging a look with Tenten.

"Nani?" she said with a 'You've got to be fucking kidding me' tone and look.

"You heard me. Strip, and play it out."

Sakura took a deep breath, already blushing furiously, the tint on her cheeks rivaling her dress. Temari ordered her to go into the center of the circle. Taking yet another breath and closing her eyes, she unbuttoned the few buttons at the top of the dress then proceeded to slip it over her head in what she hoped was a very sexy way.(7) Had she opened her eyes the looks she was getting from the few people that were into girls would have confirmed that it was. When it was off it revealed her black sports bra, and she moved down to her dark shorts, realising a little late that she still had her shuriken holster there. Sighing, she took it off, then slipped off the shorts, again trying to be sexy. One glance at Lee told her she was, that most certainly wasn't a pencil. She was left standing in her bra and matching (giggle) underwear. Temari gave her a grin and an "Okay" and Sakura threw her clothes on faster than she'd ever put clothes on in her life.

Kakashi had his visible eyebrow raised. No one on the team was into girls, but that didn't changfe the fact that things would be a great deal more awkward after this game. Sakura took her seat next to Lee, who was trying to get his problem to go down. 'Puppies, flowers, ugly things, Sakura stripping-Aaah!' He could have tried thinking abut Gai, but maybe that wouldn't work for well as him as it would for others.(8) Finally, with the thought of a very fat ugly girl he'd seen around Konoha once, his 'problem' went away.

Sakura attempted to regain her composure. Once she had done so, she picked the next victim. Her eyes glinted with the thought of revenge, "Chouji," she decided he would do, "Truth or dare?" she started forming the dares in her mind, she had a good one that involved-

"Truth." Sakura gaped, no, her plan did not involve the boy picking the truth.

"Uhh, okay." she quickly tried to think of something good. _'I can still get revenge with this! Shannaro!'_ Inner Sakura raved. "If you went gay for anyone here, who would it be and why?"

Chouji twitched slightly, after giving it half a moment of thought he knew exactly who it would be. But saying it was a fucking deathwish! "Do I really have to say it?"

"Of course," Kakashi answered, "As you all become higher level Shinobi you will find yourself risking your life more and more often. Of you can't go through a simple game of Truth or Dare, quite frankly, you shouldn't be here."

Chouji grumbled, "Sasuke." he kept his head determinedly downwards.

Ino gasped slightly, but then nudged him. "And why." she reminded him smugly.

"Well because, even as a straight guy, "He put a slight emphasis on straight, "I can't deny that he's pretty good-looking."

"Chouji-kun you can join the club!" Ino squealed, glomping the boy. She had never shown that much affection for her tammate before, he was quite shocked.

Sasuke meanwhile was giving a deathglare to Ino, who felt it rather than saw it. "There's a club?" Even his voice was sending out deathwaves.

"I was kidding Sasukekun! Just a little joke, no reason to kill me no," Ino smiled nervously.

"Sasuke, truth or dare?" Chouji said getting an idea.

"Dare." He narrowed his eyes. After Shouji's little confession he was feeling less trusting of the chubby Ninja.

"I dare you to have a deathglare contest with Gaara."

"What?"

"That's not very dirty." Ino pouted.

"Fine. Whoever loses has to subject to being molested by the winner." Chouji said, confident he'd sufficed Ino's need to see some guy on guy action.

"Yosh!" the blonde girl yelled. Sasuke and Gaara, hot.

Sasuke looked over at Gaara, he already wanted to kill the other boy, but imagining him making out with Naruto would help even more. The raven set his ebony eyes into his Best Uchiha glare, seeing black-rimmed aquamarine eyes do the same. (But not an Uchiha glare, only Uchihas can do that obvioudly.) Many were confident that the Uchiha glare could own any glare. A few however, were thinking, 'This is fucking _Gaara_. He really _does_ want to kill everyone.' A moment passed by, neither had cracked. Couples had all pressed close together, one wrapped in the other's arms, a room full of murderous intent was discomforting. A good five minutes later and both still glared, neither faltering.

"No one's going to win like this!" Ino screeched, "But if no one wins, no one gets molested."

Naruto thought for a moment. He knew he could make someone lose. He also knew he'd get his ass kicked if he did, oh well. "Sasuke, I love you." he said, turning his head to look at the pale face beside him, the deathglare dropping at the words.

"Ha! Sasuke you lose!" Sakura said, "Now you have to be molested by Gaara!" She was a little too excited about this fact to tell the truth.

"Dobe! You did that on purpose!" Sasuke hissed.

"If it didn't stop soon everybody else would have died!" Naruto grinned, scratching the back of his head.

Sasuke didn't get to answer as he was ravished by Gaara. The Sand Shinobi kissed him furiously while running his hands under the Leaf Shinobi's shirt. This caused it to come up, revealing a very fit pale stomach (Mmm, six pack). Sasuke, without even realising it, moaned into Gaara's mouth, reaching his hands up to run down Gaara's back onto his ass.

It vaguely registered in everyone's minds that the door had slammed open and something green had stepped through. "It is I, Maito Gai!" he stopped, about to yell something more (chances are ten thousand to one that it had something to do with youth). His eyes scanned over the scene before him, the kissing boys and clinging couples. He couldn't help but feel he'd missed something.

* * *

((1- Yes I know in the earlier chapters she's Tsuchi. That was a misinformation. Fastforward told me that it's actually Kin. So that's her name as of now. . Also, keep in

mind that I don't know very much of her personality. So I pretty much invented it, and I decided that she's the type of girl to get nervous around the guy she likes.

2- Temari doesn't appreciate her girl calling someone else hot.

3- He, I used to play dirty whenever I went to one of my friend's house. There were always a bunch of people there. Mind you, none of them were guys. -sweatdrop-

4- Yeah, Kakashi has perverted wheels. I decided since I do, he should too!

5- Sabaku no Gaara? Naw, not in my version. Tis HENTAI no Gaara!

6- Sand Village Shinobi, yeah they're too cool to use first names. Eat that.

7-Er, I don't really know how Sakura's dress works. I mean... How it goes on and all that, so I guessed.

8-I am NOT suggesting Lee looks at Gai like that... I just think it's funny. (Okay, so, maybe I have wondered if Lee gets off to thoughts about Gai but...)

Okay, question: I need someone to confirm the spelling of Tenten's name. Is it Tenten, TenTen, Ten-Ten...? I'm not totally sure, and too lazy to actually go find out.

Longest chappy yet, be friggin proud. Yes I made Ino and Sakura yaoi-fangirls. I couldn't resist. Yes I have a uberly long note, I have a lot of stuff I needed to explain. Next chapter will be up soon. I want to finish the fic so I can start another.  
I brought in Gai... Because he's fun. Next time expect: More pervertedness on all the sensei's (Except Iruka's) parts. And probably more truth or dare.))


	7. Shinobi Truth or Dare Pt II

Gai stood staring in the doorway for a moment before the people facing the door, Temari and Kankurou, noticed him. "Who's the freak in green?" Kankurou said, "Well, the other one."

Eveeryone turned to the door, Sasuke and Gaara freezingmid-kiss. Gai continued to stare befroe him, not failing to notice Kakashi and Iruka's closeness, yet not taking it for what it was. "Ah! The beauty of such youthful friendships!" Okay so he really didn't get it.

The group of Ninja continued to stare at him. It was definitely awkward to have someone walk in on their game. However, this moment was not exactly easing the awkwardness. Sighing, Kakashi stood up, his arms leaving their place on Iruka's stomach. "I see someone finally showed up. I would ask if the others are here too, but they're obviously not." Kakashi's mind was racing, in the few short hours they had been there so much had happened. He was debating whether or not Gai should find out.

"Kakashi," he nodded ackowledgement to his rival, "What's going on? If you don't mind me saying this doesn't look like the next round of the Chuunin exams."

"That's because it's not," Kakashi said, "No one showed up. We can't continue."

"So these young SHinobi were stuck together? Yet it doesn't appear that there were any fights." Well, as you can see they're getting along rather we;;." the man threw a glance at Gaara and Sasuke. He had hoped that Gaara would have detached himself from Sasuke, no such luck. Sasuke was fighting furiously against Sasuke's furious molestation. Sighing the Jounin spoke up, "I think that's enough."

Gaara got off of Sasuke, who was left panting heavily, looking reluctant and sulky. He went to sit between Kankurou and Dosu glaring at Kakashi. Sasuke meanwhile sat nextto Naruto, determinedly avoiding the accusing cerulean eyes. He was successful, that is until Naruto pushed his face right in front of him. Mere inches separated them, Naruto's glare boring into the stoic nin, Sasuke lightly returning it. Neither boy could help but think about the last time they had been like this, when Naruto had been pushed against Sasuke and-

All train of thought was lost as Naruto's face hit Sasuke, lips meeting lips. "Sorry guys, history was just begging to be repeated." the voice of Ino said from behind Naruto.

The boys broke apart just as they had that day, though this time without a "bleh." "Ino, what did you do that for?" Naruto said angrily, turning.

"Like I said, history was begging to be repeated."

Naruto sat beside Sasuke, looking very sulky. He glared at the dirty floor, as though that floor had been the one kissing Sasuke. Naruto wasn't really posessive, he was mroe upset about the fact that Sasuke had gotten into it. Admittedly, the sight of Sasuke's neck was upsetting, covered in hickeys from _other_ guys. 'Stupid Truth or Dare.' Naruto thought to himself.

Sasuke meanwhile couldn't help but notice how adorable Naruto lookedwhen he was sulky. That sweet bottom lip poking out slightly, invitingly. Brilliant eyes looking with determined anger at the floor, adorable. Sasuke had restraint, he did honest. 'I just don't feel like using it.' he thought to himself before nipping lightly at Naruto's ear.

"Gah! Sasuke what are you doing?" Naruto yelled, realising too late that opening his mouth was a bad idea. It was quickly covered by Sasuke's mouth, a tongue plundering it. Sasuke's tongue searched through every centimeter of the blonde's mouth, before running his own tongue along the other's.

"Kissing you dobe." he said, withdrawing slightly, resting his forehead against Naruto's.

"Stop calling me that teme!" the blonde growled.

"Did you mean what you said?" Sasuke asked. After Naruto answered with a blank look he clarified, "When you said you loved me."

Naruto looked into Sasuke's obsidian eyes thoughtfully, borws furrowed slightly in concentration. Did he love Sasuke? True, he had very deep feelings for the boy, he cared greatly for him. But, this early on he didn't feel right telling Sasuke he loved him for real. He knew the statement may become true overtime, but at that time, it wasn't. "No, I was just trying to distract you."

"Oh," Sasuke said, trying to remain indifferent, but he couldn't hide the dissapointment. He'd really wanted to hear the word "yes" come out of the blonde's mouth.

"Sasuke, don't get the worng idea, NAruto said, "I really care about you. I'm just not sure I can honestly say I love you yet." With that he leaned in to kiss Sasuke.

The pure sappiness of their moment was ruined by an annoying voice, "Don't we have a game of Truth or Dare to get back to?" yelled Ino.

This question was answered with groans. All of them felt they'd done enough embarassing things to last a lifetime. Was it necessary to keep going? Apparently it was, because Ino (with a bit of help from Kakashi) convinced everyone to get back in the circle and continue the game. It was Sasuke's turn now and dammit he was going to get revenge. He is an avenger after all.

"Ino," He smirked, "Truth or dare?"

"Dare," Ino said; confident that Sasuke wouldn't make her do anything too bad. He's sweet, locing Sasuke-kun right?

"Kiss Sakura," no, maybe he's not. "Really kiss her."

Ino looked apalled, her mouth was open and her eyes wide. Sakura paled, she understood that they wanted revenge, but why did _she_ have to be part of it? Nevertheless, Ino got up and walked to Sakura, like she was going to her execution. Ino kneeled on the gorund in front of Sakura,, she leaned forward and held Sakur'as cheek, closing her own mouth on the other girl's. After five seconds they broke apart, each girl letting out a loud "Ew!"

Sasuke smirked, the entire room was full of snickering. Revenge- complete, well almost anyway. now it was Ino's turn though, scary thought.

"Neji, truth or dare?" her blue eyes glinted maliciously, the other could almost see the flames.

"Dare," Predictable answer.

"Jump Sasuke, knock him to the ground like Kakashi did." Sasuke felt his eye twitch. Why was everyone making people do stuff to him?

A shadow fell across Neji's face, but he recovered from it to go do what he was supposed to do. The long-haired boy bent down and placed his hands in Sasuke's shoulders, pushing him over. Neji then got on top of the other boy and started to kiss him. Like what Kakashi did, with far less enthusiasm. After sufficiently exploring Sasuke's mouth, he moved down, kissing his throat. Feeling that was enough and ready to kill anyone who said otherwise, Neji got up.

"Naruto, truth or dare?" Neji said before anyone could comment on what had happened.

"Dare!" Naruto had a look of determination on his face.

"I dare you to strip dance while singing Numa Numa."(1)

Naruto's determined look failed, "St-Strip?"

Sasuke nudged him, "You have to do it. I've had to suffer through worse." A shadow crossed his face. A shadow full or murderousintent.

Naruto stood up and began singing,

"Vrei sa pleci dar nu ma, nu ma iei,  
Nu ma, nu ma iei, nu ma, nu ma, nu ma iei.  
Chipul tau si dragostea din tei,  
Mi-amintesc de ochii tai."

The entire time Naruto had been doing a sort of wierd dace while taking off his clothes. He was down to his green and orange boxers, much to Sasuke's delight. But then he picked up his clothes and put them back on, much to Sasuke's dissapointment. The blonde took his seat back, and yawned, which sent a chain reaction of yawning through the circle.  
"It must be late," Kakashi said, "Maybe we should go to sleep," he glanced at Iruka, "Or whatever."

(( 1- Numa Numa, yes. (Also known as Dragonstea Din Tei.) Why Numa Numa? Becuase that song rocks and it is SO fun to dance to.

In other news, just as I went to write Naruto's dance, that part of the saong came up. And I began dancing. .

And, in more Numa Numaness: There is no way to describe Naruto's dance. The way I pictured it in my head was quite similar to my own Numa Numa dance. You can imagine it however you want. As long as you don't imagine a sexy dance, you don't sexy dance to Numa Numa, especially Naruto.

Well, there you have it! It only took like a month to get the friggin thing up. Last chapter coming soon! (I hope.) . ))


	8. Epilogue

Believe me when I say this was just to finsih up this story and get it off of my conscience. It ended up being a really short epilogue with what happened after the fact.

And this si in no way the end of my hiatus. I just needed to do this.

* * *

The group of genin woke to the opening door of the room. Sasuke's eyes widened from where he was laying on the floor, shirtless, next to also shirtless Naruto. Looking oddly in on the group was the Hokage and a small group of Jounin standing behind him.

Iruka was woken by the people entering, but Kakashi wasn't. Hurriedly, he dressed, having been completely naked before. "Kakashi, wake up." He kicked the silver-haired Jounin.

"Wha?" He grumbled, slowly blinking open his mis-matched eyes.

"The hokage is here."

* * *

Shino and Kin didn't quite make it. After she was defeated by Shikamaru in the pre-lims, he never saw her. And ended up just sort of forgetting about her.

Kiba and Shikamaru stayed together. Poor Hinata has to suffer through their make-out sessions while they're supposed to be training.

Sakura and Lee have also managed to stay together. I'll spare you any disturbing mental images and njot say anything further than that.

Kakashi and Iruka (Who were destined) have stayed togehter. Though it's sometimes a shock since Kakashi's such a pervert and Iruka is always yelling at him.

Gaara and Kankurou, well, who knows what was up with them? All I know is that Gaara ended up with Neji somehow, and Kankurou's lonely.

Dosu and Zaku, are both dead now. Needless to say they're not still together. THough they were up until Gaara killed Dosu.

Tenten and Temari didn't last too long. After Temari beat Tenten she got mad and broke up with her. They were never meant to be. Tenten tried to go for Neji, a shame he turned out to be gay.

Sasuke and Naruto, the couple who were destined to be together form the start. After that whole "accidental" kiss. They stayed together forever. Sasuke leaving Konoha, well, that's another story. But they'll always love each other.

And who am I to be recording the events of the prelims that you _didn't_ see? I'm the perverted fly on the wall, the sick-minded person hiding in the corner. The yaoi fangirl giving you all the stuff that you can't get anywhere else. And if I tell you, I'd have to kill you.


End file.
